Cleaning Out the Closet
by Tina101
Summary: Each Bohemian has a secret or challenge in their past that they just can't shake. Now, everything's spilling out faster than they could have ever expected. AU Angel lives!
1. Chapter 1

_Cleaning Out the Closet_

**Chapter 1:**

All the Bohemians sat at the Life. Maureen sat on the table across from Joanne and downed yet another beer. Joanne rubbed the inside of her girlfriend's thigh. Maureen jerked forward and planted a kiss on her lips.

"I love you, Pookie!" Joanne smiled.

"I love you too, Honeybear." Maureen slid off the table and onto Joanne's lap.

"What's wrong? You seem really distracted." Joanne snaked her arms around Maureen's neck.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking about a big case." Maureen gave Joanne another, longer, kiss.

"Don't be, you're the most kick-ass lawyer ever!" Joanne forced a smile. Leave it to Maureen to make her feel better.

Meanwhile, Mark and Roger were sitting at the other end of the table talking to Collins about the new girl moving into their building.

"Mimi wants me to go say hi with her-" Roger started.

"But he's too lazy," Mark finished. Roger shot him a dirty look. "Why bother hiding the truth when everyone already knows it?" Mark reasoned. Roger turned back to Collins.

"Anyway, all we know is that it's some chick."

Collins took a sip of his beer and asked, "A potential Bohemian?" Roger shrugged.

"I dunno."

"I say we send Mark down there to find out. Who knows, he could get laid."

"Don't hold your breath." Mark turned bright red. Roger shoved Mark playfully and went back to talking to Collins.

Joanne gently slid Maureen onto the empty chair next to her and stood up. She had to go do something.

"Mark, could you make sure that Maureen gets home in one piece?" she asked. Mark nodded.

"Sure." Joanne gave Maureen a tender kiss.

"Where are you going?" Maureen asked. Already, her word were beginning to slur together.

"Home, I have that big case coming up. I'll see you in a few hours, I love you." Joanne said goodbye to everyone else and left.

Joanne walked down the street towards a diner a few blocks away from her building. She had somewhere to go before going home. She opened the door to the diner. The first thing she heard was a shrill squeal of delight and a pair of arms around her legs.

"Mommy, Mommy, Mommy!" Joanne picked her daughter up and kissed her cheek.

"Hi Brooklyn, how are you?" Joanne saw Brooklyn's father, Damian, glaring at her.

"I thought you weren't coming," he said coldly. Sighing, Joanne put Brooklyn down.

"I'm sorry I'm running _five minutes_ later. I was coming from Alphabet City. I told you that I might be a few minutes late."

"Okay…"

"Damian! I said I'm sorry! I was out in Alphabet City!"

"I can't believe how far you've fallen. You sued to be rubbing elbows with the most-elite of society; ever since you…came out, you've fallen." Joanne was seething.

"Mommy, please don't fight with Daddy," Brooklyn begged. Right away, Joanne calmed down. Her heart melted for her daughter. She kissed Brooklyn's forehead and held her close. She didn't want to ruin any time she had with her daughter.

Joanne unlocked the front door and quietly slipped inside the apartment. A narrow beam of light shone from under the master bedroom door.

"Shit," Joanne muttered under her breath as she put away her jacket and purse. Taking a deep breath, she opened the door to the bedroom. Maureen's head snapped up.

"Where were you?" she asked. Joanne pulled off her shirt.

"I had to run out for a few minutes."

"At ten o'clock at night?" Joanne continued to get changed for bed.

"It's a tough case, I needed to clear my head." Joanne crawled into bed next to Maureen and kissed her quickly on the lips. "I love you, Honeybear." Maureen turned off the TV and slid under the covers. She couldn't help but doubt Joanne's story; after all, she had told her share of lies.

Meanwhile, Mimi rolled over. Roger was fast asleep next to her. by the look sof it, he was having a _very_ good dream. Mimi gently brushed a strand of dirty blonde hair out of his face. Roger muttered something under his breath.

Mimi only understood one word, "April."

**A/N:** There you go, chapter one, what do you think??

Tina101


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Angel was curled up on the couch with her head resting on Collins' chest. Collins wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her thigh. Angel nestled her head under Collins' head.

"You know I love you, right?" Collins asked.

"I love you too," Angel replied contently. Collins held her close, simply enjoying the moment.

A few minutes alter, the phone rang. Both Angel and Collins let out a groan. Collins untangled himself from Angel.

"I'll get it," he said almost sadly. Angel stretched out across the couch and waited for Collins to finish up on the phone. "Hello? Oh, hey." Whoever it was the on the phone, Collins didn't sound all that happy to hear from them. "You're doing what!?" Collins rubbed the back of his neck. "No, _no_! That part of my life is over. I've finally recovered." Collins paused while the person on the other end talked. "Look, I'm sorry, but I can't do this." Another pause. "I know you know what I've been through, so you understand why I can't do this." Angel couldn't figure out what was going on. "Okay, bye."

Collins hung up the phone and let out a huge sigh. Angel sat up. She gently pulled Collins down next to her and kissed his cheek lovingly.

"Who was that?" she asked. Collins leaned against Angel.

"Nobody, just an old friend," Collins replied harshly. Angel held him close. Collins seemed pretty shaken up.

"Do you want to talk about whatever's bothering you?" Collins stood up abruptly.

"No," he replied firmly. Angel watched helplessly as Collins stormed off to the bedroom. She couldn't figure out why Collins was so upset.

Meanwhile, Maureen was digging through the refrigerator for something to eat when someone knocked on the door.

"Honeybear, could you get that?" Joanne called from her office. Grumbling, Maureen stomped over to the door. She opened the door and froze.

"Hey Maureen."

"Todd!? What are you doing here?" Todd reached out to stroke Maureen's arm. Maureen jerked away from him.

"I came to see you," Todd replied hopefully. Maureen stepped into the hallway and closed the door behind her.

"Well, you have to leave," she replied firmly.

"Why?"  
"Because my girlfriend is in there, that's why." Todd's face fell.

"Your, your girlfriend?"  
"Yes, my girlfriend. Now, you have to leave." Todd stared at the ground.

"I'm here for a second chance. I thought that we had something special. Why else did we get married?"  
"Shh! It was a _mistake_, Todd. I'm madly in love with someone else now."

"Maureen-"

"Please, just go and don't come back." Without waiting for an answer, Maureen went back inside and locked the door behind her.

Joanne looked up from her mountain of paperwork that only seemed to grow. Sighing dramatically, Maureen sat down on the edge of Joanne's desk.

"Who was at the door?" Joanne asked.

"Someone selling something," Maureen replied easily.

"You were out there for a long time."  
"Yeah, they wouldn't let me go. Finally, I told them that I had to go finish fucking my girlfriend." Joanne couldn't help but laugh.

"Later, Honeybear, after I finish up some more work." Maureen pouted but went back out to the kitchen to get something to eat. Joanne went back to her work. There was something about Maureen's story that wasn't right.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

Mark swung his camera bag over his shoulder and rushed down the stairs. In his rush, he ran blindly into someone.

"Oh fuck," he muttered under his breath as he got to his feet. There was a young woman sprawled out across the floor. "Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, I'm fine," the woman replied as she stood up. Mark stopped.

"Arianna?"

"Mark? What are you doing here?" Arianna asked, clearly shocked.

"I live here, well two stories up at least. What are you doing here?"

"I live here too! I was going up to the roof to work a little. I can't believe that you're here!"

"I know, it's such a small world." Mark paused. "How have you been, Arianna?"  
"I've been good. How about you?"

"I've been fine."

"Still filming I see." Mark nodded, he was blushing slightly.

"Are you still writing?" Arianna held up a battered composition notebook.

"Of course," she said simply. Mark looked at his watch and let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Arianna, but I have to go. I'm going to the Life Café with some friends this evening. You're more than welcome to come with us." Arianna nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like to go. What time?"

"How about we meet outside at about seven thirty?"

"Sounds great, I'll see you there." Mark gave Arianna a friendly hug and continued on his way to the street below.

Mark leaned against the cool brick wall waiting for Arianna. It was nearly seven forty-five. Finally, Arianna came bursting out of the building.

"Sorry I'm late," she gasped as she caught her breath.

"Its fine, we don't have to be there until eight fifteen." Arianna furrowed her brow. "I changed the time, because I knew that you'd be late." Arianna blushed.

"Come on, let's go." Arianna fell into step next to Mark, and they began to walk to the Life.

Most of the Bohemians were gathered at their usual table in the back of the Life by the time Mark and Arianna arrived.

"Hey Mark, who's the girl?" Roger asked rather loudly. Mark was bright red as he and Arianna sat down next to each other.

"This is Arianna; she's the one that moved in below you and Mimi." Mark quickly introduced everyone to Arianna. He stopped and looked around. "Where are Maureen and Joanne?"

"Either fighting or having sex," Collins replied without missing a beat. Mark rolled his eyes. Of course, he should have figured that one out on his own.

Finally, Maureen and Joanne showed up. They were holding hands, a sure sign that they hadn't been fighting.

"Hey everyone!" Maureen announced as she plopped down in one of the empty chairs.

"Hey Maureen, Joanne," Mark said. "This is Arianna."  
"Hi, I'm Maureen, and this is my girlfriend, Joanne." Arianna smiled brightly.

"It's nice to meet you both." Mark let out a breath of relief. It looked like everyone liked Arianna.

Arianna didn't get home from the Life until nearly eleven thirty. She wove through the boxes she had yet to unpack over to the phone. She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello?"  
"Hi Mrs. Cohen, I'm sorry for calling so late."

"Oh Arianna dear, don't you worry about that. How are you? Have you seen Mark at all?"  
"I went out with him and his friends; I just walked in the door a few minutes ago."

"Does Mark look healthy?"

"He looks fine." Arianna found herself telling Mrs. Cohen about all of the events from that evening. After all, that was why she was in New York City.

**A/N:** Sorry about the short chapters, things WILL start to pick up REALLY soon!!! I promise.

Tina101


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Roger entwined his fingers with Mimi's as they walked through Tompkins Square Park. They were enjoying some time together. Roger leaned over and kissed the side of Mimi's head.

"I love you," he whispered in her ear. His warm breath tickled her skin. Roger pulled Mimi over to an empty bench in a secluded part of the park.

"I love you too." Mimi could tell that something was wrong with Roger. He seemed uneasy about something. Mimi stroked his rough cheek with the back of her hand. The abnormally warm October air whipped around them. "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing."

"Don't you dare lie to me, Roger Davis. Why are you acting so weird?" Sighing, Roger pulled something out of his jacket pocket.

"I got you something." Mimi gave Roger a confused look.

"You got me something?" she repeated slowly.

"Yeah, a diamond ring."

"A diamond…oh my God…" Roger sank down on one knee in front of Mimi. Mimi's hand flew to her mouth.

"Mimi Marquez, will you do me the honor of being my wife?" All Mimi could do was nod. Roger slid the ring on her finger and swept her up in his arms. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Mimi grabbed Roger's hand.

"Let's go home and celebrate," she said seductively. Roger didn't need telling twice; he and Mimi rushed down the street towards their apartment.

Maureen slammed down the phone in frustration. Joanne said that she'd be at work, but she wasn't. Apparently she had left at four thirty. Now, it was nearing seven o'clock. Maureen flopped down on the couch and crossed her arms over her chest. She'd wait for Joanne to get home, and _then_ let lose her wrath.

Finally, twenty minutes later, the front door opened. Joanne hung up her coat and purse on the coat rack.

"Hey Honeybear." Joanne pecked Maureen on the lips. "What's wrong?"

"I called your office; they said that you left nearly _three hours_ ago!" Joanne's heart skipped a beat. Maureen stood up. "What's her name?"

"What?"

"You have the nerve to accuse me of cheating how many times, and you turn around and start seeing someone else!"

"I'm not cheating on you."

"Then explain to me these unnaturally long hours at the office."

"I, I can't. It's complicated. I promise you, I am _not_ cheating on you."

"How can I trust you, you never trusted me," Maureen spat before stalking off to the bedroom. Joanne sank down onto the couch and began to cry.

Maureen dug through the closet for a pair of sweats to change into. Right now, she only wanted to be comfortable. While digging through the closet, Maureen knocked a shoebox off its shelf. The box toppled to the floor, spilling everything inside. Maureen knelt down to sweep up the items. She froze when she saw an old sonogram with _Jefferson, Joanne_ printed across the top.

Joanne was sitting on the couch with her head in her hands when Maureen came out of the bedroom.

"Joanne," she said quietly. "Is this what makes everything complicated?" Joanne looked up. Maureen was holding out a sonogram. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid that you'd leave me," Joanne confessed quietly as she stood up.

"What happened to…"

"Her; she lives with her father out in Chelsea. That's where I was today, at her piano recital." Maureen handed Joanne the sonogram. "I'm sorry, Honeybear, for everything. I should have told you right away instead of waiting so long." Maureen pulled Joanne into a comforting hug. She felt no anger towards her, after all, she had her secrets too.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

Mimi pulled Roger into their apartment and slammed the door behind them. Their lips met in a fiery kiss.

"I love you," Roger murmured into Mimi's soft hair. Mimi gently pulled away.

"I love you too," she said as she tossed the mail on the table. A large manila envelope caught her attention. Her name was written across the front in a delicate script. Roger went to use the bathroom. Mimi carefully opened the envelope and pulled out a pamphlet from a memorial service. Written across the back in the same script as the envelope was _We Missed You_. Hot tears formed in Mimi's eyes. She ripped the pamphlet up into as many tiny pieces as possible and began to swear profusely in Spanish. Roger came rushing out of the bathroom.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?" he asked as he calmed Mimi down. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumbs.

"I don't want to talk about it; it's nothing." Roger looked at the mess on the floor.

"It doesn't look like nothing."

"I'm fine; I just want to go to bed." Roger watched hopelessly as Mimi got changed for bed. Something was definitely bothering her, it was only eight thirty.

Roger had just managed to fall asleep when a pained cry jolted him from his slumber. Mimi's arms were flailing like mad, and she was sobbing uncontrollably. Roger bolted upright and tried to calm Mimi down.

"Mimi!" he exclaimed. Mimi's eyes flew open. Roger cradled her trembling form in his strong arms. "Its okay, its okay baby. I've got you, you're safe," he cooed. Mimi's nails dug into his exposed forearms, drawing blood. Roger rocked Mimi back and forth to calm her down. Mimi buried her face in his bare chest. Slowly, her muffled sobs subsided, and she fell back asleep. Roger carefully laid her down. He brushed a strand of hair out of her face and tucked her in. He couldn't figure out where this breakdown had come from.

Groaning, Mimi rolled over. Sunlight streamed through the curtain-less window. Mimi stumbled out of bed. Roger was sitting at the kitchen table, deep in thought. There were four small red cuts on his upper left arm.

"What happened?" Mimi asked as she gently ran her fingertips over the cuts. Roger's head snapped up.

"You had a nightmare, and I calmed you down." Mimi fell silent. She couldn't believe that she could harm Roger in any way possible. Roger stood up and tilted Mimi's face up towards him. "What's wrong baby?"  
"Nothing." Roger pressed his forehead against Mimi's.

"are you sure?" Mimi nodded. Roger kissed her tenderly. "I love you." Mimi pulled away.

"We should put something on those cuts so they don't get infected."

"I'm fine." Mimi didn't look convinced. "It's you I'm worried about."

"Don't be, I'm fine." Mimi kissed Roger's cheek. "I'm going to go take a shower." There was a pang of guilt in Roger's stomach as he watched Mimi leave. Those had been April's last words to him three years earlier.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

Mark put his empty bowl in the sink. Yet another night alone. A knock on the door shattered Mark's semi-depressing thoughts. He couldn't figure out who was at the door, _nobody_ knocked anymore. Mark slid open the door and found Arianna standing there. She was clad in a battered pink hoodie under denim overalls, and her short blonde hair was pulled back in a black bandanna.

"Hey," Mark said.

"Hey yourself. I thought you could use some company tonight," Arianna told him.

"Oh, come on in. Can I get you anything?" Arianna took a seat on the couch.

"No, I'm good. Come sit down with me, we haven't had a chance to talk in ages." Arianna drew her legs under her. Mark sat on the couch next to her. They both turned in slightly to face each other.

"So how's the next great American novel coming?" Arianna turned bright red.

"It's not the next great American novel, its means to pay the bills." Mark's hands brushed Arianna's.

"Oh, I-I'm sorry," he stammered. Arianna put her hand over Mark's.

"For what?" she asked innocently. "Mark, have you been healthy lately?" Mark nodded.

"Yeah, I've been fine. Let's talk about something else."  
"They don't know, your friends, I mean." Mark shook his head.

"Can we _please_ change the subject?" Arianna ran her thumb over the top of Mark's hand.

"We're worried about you back in Scarsdale."

"Don't be, I'm fine." Mark was desperate to change the subject. "What do you think of New York City?"  
"I like it, it's different from what I'm used to." Mark nodded, that's how he had felt when he had first arrived what seemed like a lifetime ago.

Arianna finished telling Mark about all the gossip from back in Scarsdale. She looked outside. The sun was creeping up from behind the buildings.

"Oh wow, it's morning already," she said before standing up and stretching. Mark stood up too.

"Thanks for the company." Arianna smiled.

"You're welcome." Without thinking, Mark pecked Arianna on the lips. Arianna returned the kiss. "I'll see you later." She waved over her shoulder before climbing out to the fire escape. In the back of her mind, she couldn't help but worry about Mark.

Angel entwined her fingers with Collins' and swung their hands back and forth. Collins kissed her temple softly.

"You're beautiful, you know that, right?" he asked. Angel smiled. Just as quickly as that smile had appeared, it was gone. Angel stopped in the middle of the sidewalk.

"Oh fuck!" she muttered.

"What is it, what's wrong?"  
"It's my brother," Angel groaned. She began to pull Collins down the street. "Let's go before he sees me." Collins allowed himself to be pulled down the street.

Suddenly, a voice called out, "Angelo? Is that you?" Angel closed her eyes for a second before turning around.

"Juan! Hi!" Juan seemed uncomfortable about what Angel was wearing. "How have you been?"  
"I've been good. So, um, you're still a umm…"

"Drag queen, yes. This is my boyfriend, Collins." Juan nodded at Collins somewhat politely.

"Nice to meet you," Collins said.

"Angelo, Mom's been talking about you. She wants you to come home. We can get you some help."

"I don't need help!" Angel said hotly.

"You're dressed like a woman for God's sake!"

"You were supportive of me at first!"  
"We thought that it was just a phase. This is insane, please come home."  
"I like it here, this is where all my friends are."  
"What about your family?"  
"This _is_ my family now." Juan took a deep breath.

"Fine, whatever, I don't have time for this. Just remember that you can always come home and get some help."

"I don't need any help," Angel spat. Without another word, Angel pulled Collins down the street towards their apartment.

At home, Angel slammed the door closed and threw her purse on the couch with such a force that it bounced onto the floor. Collins removed this leather jacket.

"Can you believe him!?" Angel exploded. "He tried to drag me home! He's insane. I know that my Mom's not sick; I talked to her last week. She's fine with me living here."

"Angel-" Collins started.

"I'm not stupid enough to just follow him home like a lost sheep."

"Angel­-"

"He probably followed me here to spy on me. _Nothing_ would surprise me anymore." Collins pressed his lips against Angel's. Angel kissed him back hungrily. "What was that for?"

"To get you to shut-up for two seconds so I can say something." Collins slipped his arms around Angel's small waist and plated a kiss on her forehead. "Don't let your brother get you all upset, he just doesn't understand. If he understood, he'd be supportive of you." Angel nestled comfortably in Collins' arms. She didn't know what she'd do without him.

**A/N: **PLEASE pray for my best friend, I just found out today that she's been in the hospital for the past week for suicidal thoughts and bipoloar disorder (I thought that she was home sick). I'll keep you informed, but as you can imagine, this is EXTREMELY stressful on my part.

Tina101


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

Joanne took a seat at the Life. Tonight was the night she was going to tell the rest of the Bohemians about Brooklyn. Food and drinks were ordered, signaling that it was time for Joanne to tell everyone.

"Hey guys, I have something to say," Joanne said loud enough to get everyone's attention. The Bohemians fell quiet. Joanne took a deep breath. The last time she had been _this_ nervous, she had come out of the closet. "Okay, the reason I've been acting so weird is because I've been trying to spend more time with my four year old daughter." Nobody said anything at first. Angel was the first one to speak up.

"Why didn't you tell us you had a daughter earlier?" she asked as she gave Joanne a hug. Joanne let out a breath of relief.

"What's her name?" Mimi asked eagerly.

"Her name is Brooklyn," Joanne replied proudly. A huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders now that the truth was out.

Around eleven thirty, the Bohemians piled out of the Life onto the cold street. Mark's arm slipped around Arianna's waist to help keep her warm. Joanne and Mimi were talking about Brooklyn while Maureen listened.

"Are we going to meet her?" Mimi asked.

"I hope so. Her father hates when I spend time with her; my sexuality might rub off on her, or so he thinks." Mimi snorted. Maureen stopped. Todd was leaning up against the wall as if waiting for her to show up.

"Ass hole!" Maureen muttered under her breath. Joanne and Mimi stopped, causing everyone else to stop too.

"Who?" Mimi asked. Todd began to approach Maureen. Her whole body appeared to tense up. "Mo, what's up?"  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Maureen demanded.

"I was hoping to see you," Todd replied.

"Well that's too damn bad for you. It's over, Todd; it's been over for _six years_!" the Bohemians looked at each other, no one knew what was going on.

"Hi, I'm Maureen's girlfriend, Joanne," Joanne said, hoping that her introduction would get her some answers.

"I'm Maureen's ex-husband, Todd." Nobody said anything. Maureen buried her face in her hands. This couldn't be happening!

"Wait, you were married?" Roger asked, clearly shocked.

"You son of a bitch! I thought I told you to leave me alone!" Maureen cried. "Get out of my sight!" Collins held Maureen back. "Leave, damn it! I'll _never_ go back to you!" Taking a deep breath, Todd left without another word.

"You were married?" Joanne asked Maureen once she had had a chance to calm down. Maureen nodded. "Dear Lord, Mo, why didn't you tell me?"

"Why didn't you tell me about Brooklyn?" Maureen shot back. Joanne pursed her lips. Maureen had hit below the belt. "See, we all have our little secrets. You can't blame me for something you did too." Mimi leaned against Roger; Maureen's words were true and applied to everyone.

**A/N: **Thanks for all the support about my friend. She's still not home yet, she should be home any day now. I'm doing some writing therapy (a story I had planned with sorta the same situation), and all your prayers have been felt here. Thanks!

Tina101


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

Collins hung up the phone. He had gotten another unusual call. Angel was busy in the kitchen making spaghetti for dinner.

"Who was on the phone?" she asked. Collins leaned against the wall.

"My old friend from high school."  
"Should I be worried about this mysterious old friend who's always calling?" Collins planted a kiss on Angel's cheek from behind.

"Of course not, baby." Angel turned around and put her hand on Collins' cheek.

"Are you okay?"  
"Yeah, never better. I have some more papers to grade. Let me know when dinner's done." Angel watched as Collins retreated to their bedroom to work. Something was _really_ bothering him.

Angel finished applying her makeup and went to go make herself a cup of coffee. Collins was already at work. Angel turned on the coffeepot and picked up the phone. She dialed the number to Roger and Mimi's place.

"Hello?" Mimi asked after several rings.

"Hola chica, como estas?"

"I'm fine Ang. What's up?"  
"I was wondering if you'd help me figure out what's wrong with Collins, he's been acting really weird lately."

"Of course, I'll be right by."  
"Actually, I'll meet you at the library in half an hour, 'kay?"  
"Sure. Love 'ya, chica."  
"Love you too." Angel hung up the phone and poured herself a cup of coffee. She felt better now that she was actually doing something about Collins.

Angel went into the master bedroom to grab her shoes and coat. She found an old yearbook sitting on Collins' nightstand. She picked it up and flipped through it. One picture, rather what was _supposed_ to be a picture, caught Angel's attention. There was a blackened out section where a photo was supposed to be. Angel put on her shoes and jacket, tucked the yearbook safely under her arm and left to meet Mimi at the library.

Mimi was flipping through a magazine when Angel arrived at the library. Angel slid into the seat across from her.

"Thanks for helping me, Meems," she said. Mimi put away her magazine.

"Anytime. Whatcha got there?" Angel showed Mimi the yearbook. "So you think that something in this yearbook has to do with Collins' behavior?"

"It's worth a shot. After all, it's an old friend from high school that's calling him." Mimi stood up. Angel got a good look at her best friend. She was paler and thinner than normal and had circles under her eyes that were probably a lot worse than they appeared because of the amount of makeup Mimi had tried to use.

"I'll go get the newspapers from the year Collins graduated," she said before leaving. Angel began to look through the yearbook again. She was on a mission.

Mimi returned ten minutes later with several large, brown books. Angle picked up one of the books and began to look through it. She and Mimi worked in silence for nearly twenty minutes.

Finally, Mimi said, "Hey Ang, I think I've got something." Angel looked up. Mimi showed her an article.

"_High School Teacher Found Guilty for Molesting Students_," she read. "Oh my God, that's Collins' old high school. Do you think that he could be one of the students?"  
"I dunno, it doesn't say the names. It's worth a shot." Angel tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.

"I want this to be it so I know what's wrong, but at the same time, I don't want it to be something this horrible." Mimi gave Angel a comforting hug.

"Go home and talk to Collins," she whispered in her ear. Angel grabbed the yearbook off the table. Mimi was right; she had to talk to Collins.

When Collins got home from work, he found Angel straightening up around their small apartment. He went over and kissed her sweetly on the lips.

"Hey sweetie how was your day?" he asked.

"Okay," Angel replied. "Listen, could I talk to you about something?" Collins sat on the couch and pulled Angel onto his lap.

"What's up, babe?"  
"I think I know why you've been getting these strange calls." Angel felt Collins stiffen. "Mimi and I did some research at the library. Some boys at your high school were molested by a teacher." Angel stroked Collins' cheek. "Were you one of those students?" Collins leaned into Angel's touch.

"I thought that it was just me, I had no clue that it was some other students until she got caught." Angel held Collins close. "I thought that I had gotten over this," he mumbled into her neck.

"This is a traumatizing event. You were violated by someone you trusted. I only wish you had told me sooner. I could have helped you."

"You are helping me now." Angel kissed Collins' temple and pressed their foreheads together. Collins was comforted by his lover's kindness. Angel was his rock; she kept him together in hard times.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

Letting out a strangled sob, Mimi curled up in a fetal position and squeezed her eyes shut. She felt Roger pick her up and hold her close. Roger stroked Mimi's hair and kissed her cheek. Tears spilled down her cheeks. Mimi buried her face in the nape of Roger's neck and continued to sob. Her body shook horribly, partially from the sobs and partially from fear. Mimi felt Roger rock her back and forth to calm her down. She clung to Roger for dear life. Their bare skin was pressed together, creating warmth. Mimi felt her eyes get heavy. She felt Roger lay her down and cover her exposed body up. Mimi allowed herself to slip into a light, reluctant sleep.

Mimi opened her eyes and rolled over. Roger was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands. Mimi sat up, holding a blanket to her chest.

"Roger, what's wrong?" she asked sleepily as she rubbed Roger's back with her free hand. Roger looked up. He seemed distracted. Mimi kissed his shoulder.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's neck from behind. "I should be worried about you."

"Don't be, I can take care of myself." Mimi buried her face in Roger's unruly hair and inhaled. Just the smell of Roger relaxed her.

Joanne scanned the computer screen. All the cases were the same, self-defense cases that had gotten off. One case in particular caught Joanne's attention. A thirteen year old girl name Marcia Marquez stabbed her step-father when he tried to attack her eight years ago. There was a school photo attached to the article. Joanne gasped. She was young, but sure enough, it was Mimi. Joanne printed out the article to show Mimi. At the moment, her mind was reeling. Could this terrible event be the cause of the horrific nightmares Roger told everyone Mimi's been suffering from?

The phone ran, shattering Joanne's thoughts of what's wrong with Mimi. Joanne printed out the article while she answered the phone.

"Joanne Jefferson."

"Joanne, hey, it's Damian." Joanne continued to read the article. "I need you to take Brooklyn for the night."

"Fine, she can come with me to a friend's for dinner tonight. Everyone's been dying to meet her."  
"Maybe you should take her another night if you're busy." Joanne sighed. She knew that Damian didn't want Brooklyn to spend time with the Bohemians.

"No, no, it's fine. If Brooklyn's going to spend more time with me, she should meet my friends."

"Are you sure?"

"Its _fine_, Damian. Just make sure she has extra clothes and all, its cold out."  
"I will. I'll drop her by your place around six thirty, okay?"  
"Yeah, I have to go, Damian, I'm in the middle of a case."  
"Okay. I'll see you later this evening." Joanne said goodbye to Damian and hung up the phone. She was excited about having Brooklyn for the night…finally.

Mark was sitting on the couch with Arianna curled up next to him with her head on his shoulder. Their lips met in a passionate kiss. Mark stroked Arianna's cheek with his thumb.

"You're the most beautiful woman in the world," he whispered in her ear. There was another passionate kiss. Arianna lay down and pulled Mark on top of her.

"I want you, Mark," she commanded.

"Are you sure?" Arianna's hands slid under Mark's sweater. Her touch was slightly hesitant.

"Of course, I trust you." Mark straddled Arianna and continued where they had left off.

Joanne had just gotten changed out of her work clothes when the doorbell rang. Joanne rushed out of the bedroom to answer the door. Damian was standing there with Brooklyn.

"Mama!" Brooklyn exclaimed as she threw her arms around Joanne in a huge hug.

"Hey sweetie," Joanne said.

"I'll pick her up tomorrow at eight thirty to take her to school," Damian said stiffly.

"I'll take her; it's on my way to work anyway." Damian gave Brooklyn a kiss.

"Bye sweetie, I'll see you tomorrow morning," he said before leaving. Joanne pursed her lips into a fine line and guided Brooklyn inside.

Maureen looked up from filing her nails. Brooklyn was a small girl with Joanne's mocha skin and her hair in two French braids.

"Brooklyn, this is my girlfriend, Maureen," Joanne said. Maureen waved.

"Hi Brooklyn."  
"Hi," Brooklyn said shyly.

"Mo, about ready to go?" Maureen put the nail file on the coffee table and stood up.

"Where are we going, Mama?" Brooklyn asked.

"To our friend's house for dinner. We're having pizza."

"That's my favorite!"

"I know. Come on, let's go." Joanne took Brooklyn's hand, and they left with Maureen for the loft.

At the loft, Brooklyn sat on Joanne's lap eating a slice of pizza. She liked her mother's friends, they were nice. Brooklyn leaned against Joanne.

"You want another slice of pizza, sweetie?" Angel asked her. Brooklyn shook her head.

"I'm full," she replied before popping her thumb in her mouth. Joanne rubbed her back. It was almost surreal that Brooklyn was here with her.

Mimi was stretched out across the couch with her head in Roger's lap. Her breathing was even and relaxed a sign that she was getting some _real_ sleep. Roger stroked her long hair. Arianna was sitting on the floor, leaning against Mark's leg. Everyone else had left for the night.

"I should really get going," Roger said as he carefully stood up. Mimi moaned but remained fast asleep. Roger picked her up, holding her bridal style. "Could someone get the door, please?"

"Oh, here," Arianna said as she scrambled to her feet. She slid open the door and watched Roger carry Mimi downstairs after he said goodbye. Mark wrapped his arms around Arianna's waist from behind.

"Do you want to stay for the night?" he asked.

"I think I'm going to go home. Maybe another night." Arianna turned around and gave Mark a quick kiss. She grabbed her jacket off the couch and climbed out the window. "See you tomorrow," she said before she left.

Arianna climbed down the fire escape. She stopped outside Roger and Mimi's apartment. Roger was helping a half-asleep Mimi get changed for bed. A tear slid down Arianna's cheek; she was lying to Mark. The two of them would _never_ share the same compassion as any of their friends. Arianna rushed up to the roof, she needed to clear her head.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

The next day, Mark unlocked the door to Arianna's apartment with his spare key. The two of them were supposed to get together for lunch, but she wasn't answering the phone. Mark looked around the apartment. There was a twin bed shoved against the far wall. There was a small kitchenette on the right side of the apartment. On the left wall was a desk covered with old notebooks. There was no sign of Arianna. Mark went up to Roger and Mimi's apartment and knocked on the door. Mimi answered. She looked horribly sleep deprived.

"Is Arianna here, I can't find her," Mark explained.

"No, I haven't seen her since last night," Mimi replied. "Maybe she ran to the store or something."

"Yeah, I hope so. Bye."

"Bye, Mark." Mimi smiled weakly at Mark before closing the door. Defeated, Mark retreated to the loft.

It was well after noon, and there was still no sign of Arianna. Mark had called each Bohemian more than once in search of her. Roger and Mimi volunteered to help look along with the rest of the Bohemians. Mark was really starting to panic. It was starting to snow.

"Angel and I will check her apartment for signs of her," Mimi said.

"Maureen, Joanne and I will check the streets," Collins said before turning to Mark and Roger. "Leaving you two."

"I'll be right back, and then I'll help," Roger said before dashing up to the roof. Nobody could figure out what was up with him.

Roger shoved his hands deep down into his pockets and looked around New York City. A pang of depression and guilt formed in the pit of his stomach. God, did he miss April. Whimpering caught Roger's attention. He spun around to see who was with him. Instead, he found a snow-covered form curled up on the ground, shivering. Roger rushed over to the form and brushed off the snow. It was Arianna.

"Oh fuck," Roger muttered. He whipped off his jacket and wrapped it around Arianna before picking her up. Her lips were tinted blue. Roger knew that he needed to get her inside and fast!

Arianna felt someone pick her up. she leaned towards the body heat and allowed herself to be carried downstairs. She was so cold, and her clothes stuck to her body. All she wanted to do was get inside. Arianna felt her mind get foggy. She slipped into a lulling state of unconsciousness.

The Bohemians were all waiting around the loft for Roger to return. They all looked up when the door slid open.

"Someone clear off the couch," Roger commanded. Mark rushed over to help Roger.

"Where was she?" he asked.

"On the roof. Help me carry her." Mark took Arianna and laid her down on the couch.

"Someone get a pair of sweats and extra blankets out of my room," Mark said. Maureen dashed off to her old bedroom to get Mark what he needed. Meanwhile, Mark carefully got Arianna out of her soaked jeans and shirt. Her skin was unnaturally red. Mark pulled the sweats on Arianna and laid her back down. He covered her up with a pile of blankets and brushed a strand of hair out of her face.

"Now what?" Mimi asked quietly. Her small hand found Roger's.

"Now, we wait," Mark replied sadly.

Arianna shifted. It felt like there was this huge weight on top of her. she also heard voices, her friends' voices. Arianna opened her eyes partially.

"Look, she's coming to!" someone exclaimed, it sounded like Maureen.

"Arianna, can you hear me?" It was Mark's voice. Arianna moaned. She opened her eyes the rest of the way.

"What happened?" she asked weakly.

"We found you on the roof, sweetie," Angel replied. Arianna began to shiver uncontrollably.

"Guys, you should really go so you don't get sick," Mark told his friends.

"We're fine," Collins insisted.

"Guys, please, I don't want you all to get sick. I can take care of things here." The Bohemians reluctantly left Mark to tend to Arianna.

Once everyone left, Mark carried Arianna to the loveseat in his bedroom. Arianna curled up in a ball on her side.

"Do you need anything?" Mark asked.

"I'm so cold," Arianna mumbled. Mark sat on the loveseat and pulled Arianna onto his lap. Arianna relaxed in his arms and closed her eyes.

Meanwhile, the rest of the Bohemians went downstairs. There, Joanne pulled Mimi to the side.

"We'll be right in," she said to everyone else. Mimi leaned against the wall.

"What's up, Jo?" Joanne produced the article from inside her purse and showed it to Mimi.

"I found this." Mimi's hands shook as she scanned over the article. "Meems, is that you?" Mimi nodded. She was crying.

"It was an accident!" she exclaimed. "I, I didn't mean to!" Joanne gave Mimi a comforting hug and rubbed her back.

"I know, sweetie, I know. Have you told Roger?" Mimi backed away from Joanne.

"Please, don't tell him. He's, he's been really distracted lately. I don't need him to worry about me."

"Mimi, you guys are going to be married, you need to tell him about these kinds of things."

"I will! I will, just not yet. Roger has a lot on his mind right now."

"Just promise me that you'll tell him." Mimi nodded.

"I will, I promise." Joanne gave Mimi another hug, and they went inside to join everyone else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11:**

The Bohemians sat around Maureen and Joanne's apartment snacking on junk food. Arianna's experience on the roof left her with a nasty cough, rendering her unable to be with her friends for the evening. Brooklyn was at her Mother's place winning over the hearts of the Bohemians while Damian was watching the basketball game at a nearby bar. There was a knock on the front door.

"I'll get it," Joanne said as she stood up. When she opened the door, she found a cop standing there.

"Is this the residence of Joanne Jefferson?" he asked. Joanne stepped out into the hall and closed the door behind her.

"Yes, I'm Joanne Jefferson. What can I do for you, officer?"  
"Do you know Damian Brass?"

"He's my ex-boyfriend, why?"

"Mr. Brass was involved in a bar fight this evening." Joanne's hand flew to her mouth. "I'm sorry, he was killed." Joanne began to cry. "We'll need you to come ID the body."

"I'll come first thing in the morning. Now's a horrible time."

"Of course." The officer gave Joanne his card and left. Joanne stood out in the hall for a minute before going back inside.

As soon as Joanne got back inside, she picked Brooklyn up and held her close. Brooklyn returned the affection.

"What's wrong, Mommy?" she asked. Joanne put her daughter down.

"Why don't you go get ready for bed, and I'll be right there to tuck you in?" Brooklyn scurried off to the guestroom where she was staying.

"What's wrong, Pookie?"

"Brooklyn's father was killed in a bar fight this evening." Maureen got up and wrapped her arms around Joanne. "I don't know how I'll tell Brooklyn."

"Don't you worry about that right now, okay?" Joanne allowed herself to be held and comforted for a few minutes before pulling away.

"I have to go take care of Brooklyn. I'll be right back." Maureen and everyone else watched as Joanne went to go tuck Brooklyn in.

Brooklyn was lying in the daybed in the guestroom/office waiting for her mother. Joanne leaned over and kissed Brooklyn's forehead.

"Sweetie, I have to talk to you about something," Joanne said as she sat on the edge of Brooklyn's bed. "Daddy was in an accident earlier this evening. He died honey."  
"What?"

"Daddy's with the angels in heaven now."

"Oh. Will I ever see him again?"

"Of course, one day you will. We have to remember him until we see him again, okay?"  
"Okay Mommy. I love you."  
"I love you too, Brooklyn." Joanne tucked Brooklyn in and went to go join her friends.

After everyone left, Joanne sat on the bed and began to sob. Maureen came out of the bathroom and comforted Joanne.

"What am I going to do, Maureen? I just had to tell my daughter that her father's dead. A bar fight! Damian always had a temper." Maureen rubbed Joanne's back. "I don't know what's going to happen next."

"We'll take care of Brooklyn; you're her mother after all." Joanne leaned against Maureen.

"Thanks, Honeybear, I don't know what I'd do without you."

When they got home, Mimi sat Roger down on the bed and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"If we're going to get married, we need to talk about some things," she told him.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" roger asked. Mimi took his hands in hers.

"It's about those nightmares. I, I stabbed my stepfather when I was thirteen. It was self-defense! He was trying to attack me," Mimi sobbed as she fell forward into Roger's arms. "I didn't mean to, it just happened. He fell on top of me, and, and died!"

"Shh, shh, it's okay. You had to. The bastard didn't deserve to live if he tried to hurt you." Mimi slowly calmed down at sat up.

"I need you to tell me about April." Roger froze. "Please, I need to know about her."

"Why?"

"You're talking about her in your sleep. Are you over her?"

"Of course I am!"

"Then why are you talking about her in your sleep?" roger sighed. "Please tell me!" Mimi stroked Roger's rough cheek.

"Her birthdays in a few weeks, she'd be twenty four. Sometimes, I wake up and think that she's back, that it never happened." Mimi's gaze drifted to her lap.

"Sorry I can't be April for you." Roger realized what he had said.

"Oh no, baby, I didn't mean it like that. You're the love of my life. After all, we're getting married." Mimi stood up.

"Why?" she demanded. Roger stood up too.

"Because I proposed to you, and you said yes." Mimi jerked away from Roger when he tried to touch her.

"Am I filling a void left by April?"

"No, of course not. Let me prove it to you." Without warning, Roger grabbed Mimi by the waist and pressed their lips together in a passionate kiss. Mimi as stunned for a second. She grabbed the collar of Roger's leather jacket and kissed him back with all the love she could muster. Roger broke off the kiss and pressed their foreheads together. "Does that prove my love?" Roger left a trail of kisses to Mimi's right ear. "You're my life, I die without you," he whispered. His hot breath tickled Mimi's skin. Mimi tilted her head towards Roger.

"I'm sorry, baby; I don't know what came over me."

"Don't be, I should have talked to you about all this earlier." Mimi nuzzled Roger's chest for some body heat.

"It's so cold," she muttered. As if in cue, the power flickered off. Roger swore. "Let's just go to bed, it's freezing, and I can think of a way to warm us up." roger didn't need telling twice. He pushed Mimi back on the bed, and they curled up together, simply enjoying being together.

Arianna picked up the phone next to her bed and dialed the number to Mrs. Cohen's house. She needed to talk to her about a few things.

"Hello?"  
"Hi, Mrs. Cohen, it's Arianna."

"Hi sweetie, what can I do for you?"

"I don't want to help you anymore with this Mark thing. I 'm sorry, it doesn't feel right anymore."

"You've fallen for Mark, haven't you? You agreed to help me keep an eye on Mark if I helped you out. If you don't keep your part of the agreement, I won't keep mine."

"What!?"

"We had an agreement. If you stop keeping an eye on Mark, I'll stop paying the bills." Arianna closed her eyes.

"Okay, I guess. Let me sleep on it." Arianna said goodbye to Mrs. Cohen and hung up the phone. Now, she had an ultimatum to face.

A knock on the door shattered Arianna's thoughts. Before she could even get up, the door opened, and Mark came inside.

"Hey," he said before kissing Arianna's cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Okay, I guess." Arianna covered her mouth and coughed. "What's up?" Arianna sat up.

"Brooklyn's father died."

"That's horrible! How's Joanne taking it?" Mark sat on the bed next to Arianna and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"She's upset, which is understandable. Her main concern's Brooklyn right now." Arianna rested her head against Mark. Just then, the power flickered off. "Great." Arianna slid her hand across Mark's chest.

"Will you stay here with me? It's so cold." Mark kissed Arianna's temple.

"Of course, there's nowhere else I'd rather be." Mark lay down on the bed, and Arianna curled up next to him with her head on his chest. Soon, they were both fast asleep.

When Angel and Collins got home from Maureen and Joanne's, there was a message on the answering machine for Angel. Collins didn't understand a work of the rapid Spanish, but Angel sure did. By the time the message was done, she was fuming.

"Who was it?" Collins asked.

"My brother; giving me the same song and dance as before. Sometimes I can't stand him!"

"And other times?" Angel sighed.

"He _is_ my brother." Angel leaned against Collins. "You know, he's the one that encouraged me to come out of the closet. Now, he's trying to drag me back in."

"Maybe you should talk to him."

"I think I will. I dunno, I guess I'm still getting over Damian's death. I guess I want to make amends with my family after seeing what happened with Joanne." Collins kissed Angel's cheek.

"I think that that's a great idea," he whispered in her ear.

**A/N: **My friend is FINALLY home after 15 days of being away. Of course, I haven't seen her, she's been with her family (perfectly understandable). Anyway, I don't know if she's a hundred percent better yet, she sounded fine on the phone, but I honestly don't know so you're continued thoughts and prayers are appreciated.

Tina101


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12:**

Joanne stood in front of the judge. On the other side of the aisle were Damian's parents. Brooklyn sat in the gallery with Maureen.

"Mrs. Jefferson, can you provide a proper environment for raising a child?" asked the judge.

"Of course, Your Honor," Joanne replied. "Brooklyn's preschool is on the same block as my law firm. I am more than financially stable, so she will be well provided for. My friends are also more than willing to help in any way possible."

"Your Honor, these 'friends' include Joanne's girlfriend," Mr. Brass argued.

"My sexuality has nothing to do with this! All I want to do is take care of my daughter," Joanne pleaded.

"And you will. Joanne Jefferson, you are granted full custody of your daughter." The judge banged his gavel, signaling his decision was final. Joanne let out a breath of relief. It was finally over.

Out in the lobby, Joanne held Brooklyn in her arms around kissed her over and over again while Maureen stood off to the side slightly so they could have a minute alone.

"Am I going home with you and Maureen, Mommy?" Brooklyn asked.

"Yes sweetie, you are," Joanne replied. Damian's parents approached them.

"Joanne, when cane we arrange to visit Brooklyn?" Mrs. Brass asked. Joanne balanced Brooklyn on her hip.

"Right now, my main concern is getting Brooklyn settled in and used to living with me and Maureen. I'm sure you understand."

"Of course, I guess we'll keep in touch." Brooklyn said goodbye to her grandparents and watched them leave.

"Come on, Brooklyn, we're going home," Joanne said happily.

Meanwhile, Mark, Arianna, Collins and Angel were hanging out around the loft. Suddenly, the loft door slid open, and Roger and Mimi came storming inside.

"Just stay the hell away from me, Roger Davis!" Mimi yelled.

"What!? I didn't do anything!"

"Yes you did! All I wanted to do was plan our wedding, and you said why bother! Do you want to get married?"

"Of course I do!" Mark decided to put a stop to this before things got _really_ ugly.

"Okay! Please stop! Roger, why can't you just sit down and start planning the wedding?" Roger rolled his eyes.

"This is coming from the guy who just started dating after two years. See, you can take all the time you want, because you'll be the last one to survive." Mark was starting to get mad.

"That's where you're wrong, Roger! I may _not_ be the last one to survive!" It was dead silent in the loft; you could hear a pin drop. Arianna put her head in her hands. This wasn't good.

"What do you mean?" Collins asked. Mark sighed.

"As a child, I had leukemia," he confessed.

"Leukemia," Mimi breathed. "Why didn't you tell us?" Mark turned his attention to Roger.

"I know what you're going through," he said.

"No you don't," Roger snapped. "You got better, we'll _never_ get better. There's no way you'll _ever_ understand what we're going through." With that said, Roger stomped out of the loft. Despite the fight from minutes earlier, Mimi rushed after him.

Arianna got up form the table she was sitting on and wrapped her arms around Mark's neck. Collins was the one to break the uncomfortable silence.

"Why didn't you tell us, boy?" he asked.

"I don't now," Mark replied. "It seemed unimportant with everything else going on. It's all in the past now."

"This is your life we're talking about, of course it's important," Angel argued. Mark held Arianna close and buried his face in her hair. Her presence added a comfort to his secret.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13:**

Joanne sat on the edge of the bed and fell back onto her back. Maureen looked up from what she was doing.

"Brooklyn sleeping?" she asked. Joanne nodded.

"Yeah, finally. What are you doing?" Joanne crawled up the bed and settled back on the pillows. Maureen was flipping through her old wedding album. "What happened between you and Todd?"  
"We were too different. I wanted to perform, and he wanted to build an empire and use me as a trophy." Maureen paused. "What about you and Damian?" Joanne leaned against Maureen's shoulder.

"I was literally about to come out of the closet when I got pregnant. I went back and forth about everything for a few months. The relationship ended because of stress, and I came out." Joanne looked at the photo of Maureen in her wedding dress. It was a white strapless dress that was cut straight. There were white flowers woven into her hair. "You make one hot bride." Joanne began to kiss Maureen's neck. "Maybe, once things settle down, we can try that Commitment Ceremony again," she said between kisses.

"Really?" Joanne found Maureen's lips and kissed her hungrily. The couple slid onto their backs for a little fun.

Mark lay in bed next to Arianna at the loft. His hand gently trailed across her toned stomach, causing her to shiver. She seemed awfully distracted.

"What's wrong, honey?" Mark asked.

"Nothing." Mark propped himself up on one arm so he was hovering over Arianna. He ran his fingers through her hair which was fanned out on the pillow she was using.

"Come on, talk to me." Arianna rolled out from under Mark and began to pick up her clothes. Mark got up and pulled on his boxers. He couldn't figure out what was wrong with Arianna. All of a sudden, she became extremely excluded.

"I'm going to go home, I have some…things to do." Mark grabbed Arianna's shoulder and spun her around.

"Talk to me first," he commanded. Arianna sighed.

"It's complicated, and I don't want you to get mad."

"Try me."

"It wasn't a coincidence that I moved into your building. Your Mom sent me to keep an eye on you for her."

"So you've been spying on me?"  
"I'm sorry, Mark! I wanted to come to the City, and your Mom offered to pay for everything. Please Mark, I'm sorry!"

"Don't be, I'm through with this BS." Arianna grabbed Mark's arm.

"Please don't leave me, I love you." Mark broke free from Arianna and stormed off to his bedroom. Arianna stood in the middle of the loft crying for a few minutes before going down to her apartment. What had she done?

**A/N:** Sorry about this chapter being so short! The next one is also the last.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14:**

Mimi carefully opened the door to Arianna's apartment. She saw a deformed lump on the bed that was Arianna. Mimi crossed the room.

"Hey sweetie, do you want to go out for lunch?" she asked. Arianna shook her head. "Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Do you want to talk about what's bothering you?" Arianna shook her head again. Mimi couldn't figure out where this sudden depression had come from.

"I want to be alone."

"Of course; call me if you need anything, honey." Arianna nodded. Mimi waited for a minute before leaving. Her attempt to talk to Arianna had been horribly unsuccessful.

Roger sat at the table at the loft desperately trying to talk to Mark about what had happened between him and Arianna.

"Damn it Mark, it just doesn't make sense!" he exclaimed. "One day you guys ar all over each other; the next, you can't even stand her name."

"Drop it, okay?" Mark began to gather together his camera equipment so he could go film and get away from Roger.

"No, I won't drop it. I'm going to get to the bottom of this."

"No you're not, because I'm going to go out to film. I'll be back later." Roger watched hopelessly as Mark left. Ever since Mark stopped talking to Arianna, he seemed…miserable all the time. Almost like when Maureen had dumped him.

A week later, all the Bohemians, including Arianna and Brooklyn, were gathered at the loft. The tension between Mark and Arianna was evident. Everyone was getting fed-up with not knowing what had gone on between them. Finally, Maureen spoke up.

"Okay, that's it!" she exclaimed. "You two are going to drive me _crazy_! You love each other, so stop ignoring each other and make up!" Mark and Arianna glanced at each other.

"Miss Big Mouth over here has a point," Collins said. Maureen stuck her tongue out at him. "We're your friends; we're only trying to help."

"Don't, we're fine," Arianna argued. Roger looked at the cheap clock hanging on the wall.

"Meems, we should get going," he said.

"Going out on a hot date?" Angel asked in a joking manner. Mimi gave Arianna a hug.

"Work things out with Mark," she whispered in her ear. "Please at least try."

"I will." Mimi and Roger said goodbye to everyone and left to go out somewhere.

Half an hour later, Roger and Mimi walked across the cemetery hand in hand. Roger stopped in front of a grave.

"Hey April…um, this is my fiancée, Mimi. She wanted to come see you," he said. Mimi wrapped her arms around Roger's waist and rested her head against this strong bicep.

"Hi April. Don't you worry about Roger; I'm taking good care of him. You're a very lucky woman." Roger and Mimi talked to April for a few more minutes.

Before they left, Roger said quietly in almost a whisper, "Happy birthday, April." Mimi took Roger's hand, and they left to go home.

Maureen and Joanne left around eleven. Brooklyn was fast asleep in her mother's caring arms. Mark and Arianna were now left alone in the loft. Mark began to clean up.

"Mark, can we _please_ talk about this?" Arianna pleaded. Mark simply brushed past her. "Mark! Will you at least listen to me? I told you mom that I'm through helping her. Being with you is much more important than living somewhere for free." Mark stopped what he was doing. The paper plates he was about to throw out hung a few inches above the trashcan.

"Really?" he asked. Arianna nodded.

"Yeah, I was trying to stop anyway. I love you; I didn't want to hurt you." Mark dropped the plates on the floor and swept Arianna up in his arms.

"I love you too." The couple pressed their lips together in a fiery kiss.

When the kiss finally broke off, Arianna said, "I may have to move back to Scarsdale; your mom's stopped paying my bills."

"Stay with me then. That is, if you want to."

"All I want is to be with you." Mark held Arianna close, agreeing with her one hundred percent.

**The End**

**Thank you, Jonathan Larson**

**A/N: **Kinda cheesy ending, but hey…what do you expect!?

Tina101


End file.
